Adult Entertainment
by StariaSestra
Summary: Donnie tries to save himself some embarrassment. Which goes about as well as it normally does.


Adult Entertainment

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Any incarnation. At all.

Author's Note: I saw a clip for the new TMNT episode and noticed that there was a little D+A in a heart on the table. Then this happened…I regret nothing.

Description: Donnie tries to save himself some embarrassment. Which goes about as well as it normally does.

* * *

"Urg!"

April let out a strangled groan and gave her laptop a shake. She was curled up in the chair that Donnie had placed in the lab especially for her.

Glancing up from his latest project, Donnie caught sight of April's murderous expression.

"Something wrong, April?" He asked, concern drawing his attention towards her like a laser.

"It's my stupid computer," April flipped her bangs out of her eyes and began to furiously tap on the keyboard, growing more agitated with every passing second. "I've got this paper due tomorrow and my internet keeps going out."

"That's weird," Donnie replied.

Reaching over he shook the mouse attached to his computer. The screen lit up and a quick glance at the corner said the internet was working fine.

"The internet's working fine on my computer. Leave your laptop with me, I can take a look at it later and in the meantime you can work on my computer."

"Thanks Donnie, you're a lifesaver." With a relieved sigh April began to pack up her laptop.

"That's me," grinned Donnie, a bright blush painting his cheeks.

Normally Donnie didn't like people touching his stuff, especially his computer, but April was different. Unlike his brothers she wouldn't download a hundred Space Heroes episodes, or infect it with a virus while streaming wrestling from an unsecure site, or spill ice cream all over his keyboard.

Donnie was about to move when he caught sight of the keyboard, or more specifically just to the left of the keyboard.

It had been an innocent mistake, almost subconscious really. He'd been analyzing some of the latest Kraang data late one night after finishing upgrading his T-phone. Awl still in hand he'd tapped out a steady rhythm as he read. Now that they knew that April was a Kraang experiment this information was all the more important. Thoughts of April soon filled his mind as he half read the words on the screen.

Tapping turned to scratching, and eventually a pattern took form. By the time Donnie had realized what he was doing it was too late. D+A in a crude heart complete with an arrow through it. His face burned and Donnie moved to cover it up. Scratch it out. Something.

At the last moment though, he'd stopped, regarding the crude etching for a moment. Eventually he had decided to leave it.

What harm would it do?

…

Back in the present Donnie slammed a hand down on his desk, the large green appendage covering the marks. Trying to keep his cool he leaned casually on the desk, attempting to appear normal.

"Um, Donnie?" April gazed up at him questioningly. "Can you move? I can't get to the computer with you in the way."

"NO!" Donnie screamed causing April to flinch at the volume. "I mean no, you can't go on."

"But you just said I could."

Sweat dripped down his face as he glanced nervously around the room.

"I did," Donnie admitted, "but I forgot. You can't go on because there is…stuff on it."

"Stuff?" Now April's gaze had taken on a suspicious edge.

"Yes, important stuff."

"So it's important stuff but I can't go on it because…"

She trailed off, her arms folded and her eyes narrow. Definitely suspicious.

"Because it's guy stuff," Donnie blurted out desperately, "I mean turtle stuff. I mean guy turtle stuff."

Aw man, that was the stupidest thing to say. There was no way that April was going to believe something like that.

"Guy turtle stuff?" April's face crumpled with confusion. Then suddenly comprehension dawned.

"Oh…OH."

Much to Donnie's surprise her face flushed a bright red, almost rivaling his. April took a step back, firmly avoiding his eyes.

"Sorry. I'm just going to…go. I'll finish my paper at the library or something."

Without another word April turned and bolted for the door, leaving Donnie staring after her.

Well, that was weird, he concluded. Why would she run off like that? He'd been expecting a full inquisition, not for April to back down so easily. She could be so stubborn when she put her mind to it. Not that Donnie minded, in fact it was one of the things he liked about her…along with pretty much everything else.

Settling back into his chair Donnie reviewed their conversation in his mind, hoping for some hint as to April's abrupt departure.

Important guy stuff…

Realization his him like a punch to the face causing Donnie to sit bolt upright in his chair.

Oh NO!

* * *

Well…that happened. *Flees silently into the night*


End file.
